Kionladdin
PrinceBalto's spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Aladdin *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Jasmine *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Genie *Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) as Sultan Hamed *Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Iago *Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Abu *Manny (Ice Age) as elephant Abu *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) as Rajah *Chomper (The Land Before Time) as cub Rajah *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as the Magic Carpet *The Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as the Cave of Wonders *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar *Yax (Zootopia) as old Jafar *the Zillo Beast (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as snake Jafar *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as genie Jafar *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Razoul *Janja's clan (The Lion Guard) as Razoul's henchmen *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) as Gazeem *Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Prince Achmed *Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as the two hungry children *Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as the boy wanting an apple *Scar (The Lion King) as the apple vendor *Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) as Men watching Prince Achmed *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Princess (Krypto the Superdog) and Mittens (Bolt) as the Balcony harem girls *Duchess (The Aristocats) as The balcony harem girls' mother *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as the fat, ugly lady *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) and Shira (Ice Age) as Genie's harem girls *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as the melon vendor *King Julien (Madagascar) as the Peddler Scenes *Kionladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Kionladdin Part 2 - Kion on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Kionladdin Part 3 - Kion Fights with Prince Tiger Claw/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Kionladdin Part 4 - Princess Fuli's Dream *Kionladdin Part 5 - Shere Khan and Clawhauser's Conversation/Fuli Runs Away *Kionladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Shere Khan's Evil Plan *Kionladdin Part 7 - Kion Arrested (Part 1) *Kionladdin Part 8 - Kion Arrested (Part 2) *Kionladdin Part 9 - Kion Escapes with an Old Yak *Kionladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Kionladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Kionladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Baloo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Kionladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Baloo (Part 2) *Kionladdin Part 14 - Clawhauser Upbraids Shere Khan *Kionladdin Part 15 - Kion's First Wish *Kionladdin Part 16 - Shere Khan Makes his Move/"Prince Kion" *Kionladdin Part 17 - Clawhauser Rides on Appa *Kionladdin Part 18 - Kion Argues with Baloo/Kion Goes to Fuli *Kionladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Kionladdin Part 20 - Kion Almost Spills the Beans/Kion and Fuli's Kiss *Kionladdin Part 21 - Kion Gets Ambushed/Baloo Saves Kion's Life *Kionladdin Part 22 - Shere Khan Gets Exposed *Kionladdin Part 23 - Kion's Depression/Skipper Steals the Lamp *Kionladdin Part 24 - Clawhauser's Announcement/Baloo's New Master is Shere Khan *Kionladdin Part 25 - Shere Khan's Dark Wishes *Kionladdin Part 26 - "Prince Kion (Reprise)" *Kionladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Kionladdin Part 28 - Kion vs. Shere Khan (Part 1) *Kionladdin Part 29 - Kion vs. Shere Khan (Part 2) *Kionladdin Part 30 - Kion vs. Shere Khan (Part 3) *Kionladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Kionladdin Part 32 - End Credits Cast Gallery Kion_Userbox.png|Kion as Aladdin Fuli smile.PNG|Fuli as Jasmine Believe it.JPG|Baloo as Genie Clawhauser Zootopia.jpg|Clawhauser as Sultan Hamed Skipper.jpg|Skipper as Iago Inquisitive_Momo.png|Momo as Abu Manny ia.JPG|Manny as elephant Abu Butch The Good Dinosaur 03.jpg|Butch as Rajah Chomper 2.jpg|Chomper as cub Rajah Appa_flying.png|Appa as the magic carpet Aang_with_Lion_Turtle.png|The Lion-Turtle as the Cave of Wonders Shere Khan before the final battle.PNG|Shere Khan as Jafar Yax assisting Nick and Judy.PNG|Yax as old Jafar ZilloBeastDetail-SWE.png|The Zillo beast as snake Jafar Red adgth 2.JPG|Red as genie Jafar Janja tonight we strike.JPG|Janja as Razoul Janja's clan.png|Janja's clan as Razoul's henchmen Duke Weaselton scared.JPG|Duke Weaselton as Gazeem TIger Claw pic.jpg|Tiger Claw as Prince Achmed robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg|Skippy and Sis Rabbit as the hungry children Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as the boy wanting an apple Scar lightning.JPG|Scar as the apple vendor Robin Hood the handsome fox of Sherwood Forest.JPG|Robin Hood as man watching Prince Achmed 1 Little John.jpg|Little john as man watching Prince Achmed 2 Sawyer_2.JPG|Sawyer as Balcony harem girl 1 Princess.JPG|Princess as Balcony harem girl 2 Mittens.JPG|Mittens as Balcony harem girl 3 Duchess-from-the-Aristocats.jpg|Duchess as the Balcony harem girls' mother Zira-img.png|Zira as the fat, ugly lady Tigress9.JPG|Tigress as Genie's harem girl 1 Gia 3.jpg|Gia as Genie's harem girl 2 Shira sabertooth.JPG|Shira as Genie's harem girl 3 King Louie throne armrest.PNG|King Louie as the melon vendor Julien_characterbig.jpg|King Julien as the Peddler Category:Aladdin Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs